


【拔杯】雾区疑云

by Starlotte



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlotte/pseuds/Starlotte
Summary: lofter搬运，未来架空，半赛博朋克，威尔作为一个机械人体改造修理工平静地在一个偏远城市生活着，直到他被老上司杰克发现，一场动乱迫使威尔不得不继续为杰克效力，不过这一次，他遇见了顶替他之前位置的脑意识医生汉尼拔。





	【拔杯】雾区疑云

神秘人所引发的恐慌直播已经过去了三天，希尔市这样的地方还是古井无波，但一种令人窒息的沉默感却蔓延了整个城市。认出神秘人属于反机器人体改造（AMPT）的人并不只营养剂店老板娘乔治安娜一个，政府对于这样严重的身份信息手表被入侵一事也立刻做出了反应，每天循环在手表上播放警告，娱乐化功能被暂停了大半，除却三种基础帐户外，其它种类帐户被暂时冻结，因为权限封锁，以前喜欢在手表上看各种新闻电视的乔治安娜现在除了政府发布的警告和各人类行为规范外什么都看不了，一气之下，她不得不拜托威尔把她差点扔到废品回收的古早电视机修好，插上天线来收看节目。从乔治安娜沙沙作响的电视机中得知，现在大城市里已经在进行人类排查，以往对于AMPT的搜捕更加严重，这次连他们的亲朋好友都受了波折，被强制审讯关押起来，这次A类人也被加入了搜查名单，一时间全城戒严，人人自危，庞大的机关对个人张开了巨大的嘴巴，人们才看清其中狰狞的獠牙。

威尔这时便庆幸起自己所在的是希尔，这个连希尔市政府都只有寥寥几人的遗忘之地，接到上级命令后，市政府动员起他们所有的人员，挨家挨户给每个人做了简单的金属扫描，确保没有人没做过身体改造。当威尔被检查的时候，市政府的其中一个对威尔这个区不怎么熟的人员，叫做克里斯，差点让威尔惹上大麻烦。

“诶，你这家伙。”克里斯是一个年轻人，可能还有点小钱，让他能够订制一款独特的绿色眼珠，但显然只够他买一只，因为他另一只眼是普通的棕色。他用这一棕一绿的两只眼珠盯着威尔的身体扫描结果，然后再把视线挪到威尔身上。

“威尔格拉厄姆？你只有右腿做了连接肢体，而且用的还是十年前的BA系列，要我说，对你这个年龄的人来讲可不常见。”

正在排队的其他人听闻，纷纷把视线往威尔的右腿处看去，一方面是因为威尔这种外表看不太出来的类自然人确实少见，另一方面也是因为，BA系列的产品，天啊，身为修理店老板竟然还在用这种废铜烂铁，就是自家爷爷都用的是CA打头的肢体了。

“我是MPT修理工，这条腿我稍微改了一点细节，现在用起来也不比其他的差。”威尔拉起裤腿，三条一模一样的金属条以对称的方式互相缠绕在一起，一直到脚的部位，金属条中间的能源线整整齐齐地从上至下贯穿，看起来还挺新。克里斯瞥了一眼威尔的腿，嘟囔了一句“真抠门儿！”就放过了威尔，威尔弯下腰去把卷起的裤腿放下，又听见克里斯问，“所以你是三年前才从巴摩市来到希尔的，为什么？”

威尔在心里感叹，年轻的官方人员就是麻烦，老油条才不会管这些跟任务没关的事，但其他的人也开始探头探脑，他们一直很好奇威尔这个年轻人为什么会从大城市来到希尔，但从来没得到过明确答案。

“我被原来的老板开除了，付不起巴摩的房租。”威尔耸耸肩，他说的，大部分算是实话吧，“觉得大城市不好混，听说了希尔，就过来养活自己了。”

“是吗。”克里斯缓慢地翻看威尔的档案，然后挪动他的两只异色眼珠，威尔对上这对眼睛，心里一惊。

“可是你的档案里写着你之前是个警察，还为最高等级中央特别警署效力。”

“是案件协助，不是警察。”

“啊，那解释了为什么你没有遵守中央警察的改造条例，格拉厄姆协助。”克里斯意味深长，“本来生活在A类人中间，还为犯罪科教书，优秀到连中央特别警署都要找你做协助，现在却窝在希尔这样的地方做MPT修理工，连一条E开头的右腿都负担不起，啧啧啧。”

威尔没有握紧拳头，他听着周围人的惊呼，平静地问克里斯，“扫描完成了，现在我可以离开了吗？”

克里斯扯动一下嘴角，“你可以离开了。”威尔收到了身份信息手表上的通过短信，不等他抬脚离开，克里斯忽然靠近，低声对威尔说了一句话。

“格拉厄姆，克劳福德署长找了你三年。”威尔吃惊地望向克里斯，他给了威尔一个莫名的笑容，然后拉开距离冷淡地说道，“现在快走吧修理店老板，你这种平凡的市民就不要管城市里的大事件了，没看到还有这么多人在排队吗？”

 

威尔走回狼陷修理店，希尔的夜晚也是一片灰暗，深灰甚至是浅灰色的云铺满了天空， 青石铺成的路上坑坑洼洼，从多年前的大灾祸以来就没有再整修过，生锈弯曲的街灯里并没有通电，但威尔还是能从提灯的灯光边缘看清这些腐朽的街灯上曾经美丽的花纹和雕刻，即使路已经这样狭窄和陡峭，泛着金属腥味的污水还是能在路边留下一个个小水洼，威尔看得出来，这附近的居民又随地倾倒生活废水了。几根歪七扭八的灯管时亮时不亮地嵌在墙边，勉强起到一个指引的作用，前方右边路口的尽头，那是一家小酒吧。

威尔站在这个路口，左边黑漆漆的是他回修理店的路，右边同样暗不啦叽的通向那个连标牌都没有的酒吧，只能从绕了几圈的霓虹灯管和隐隐传来的轰鸣音乐声听出这是个找乐子的地方，威尔看了这个从未听过的酒吧一眼，然后往左走上了回去的道路。

 

平静的生活很快就被打破，不到一个星期，杰克就派人来了，威尔刚拉开嘎吱作响的店门，就看见了一个熟悉的人影抱着手臂靠在门口，威尔心里感叹一声，杰克永远都知道该怎么操控人，看她身旁的行李箱，心里更是清楚这不会容易。

“好吧。”威尔举起双手投降，“他知道我对你没辙。”贝芙丽卡兹笑盈盈看着威尔，她不必去问这个他是谁，相反的，她张开双手给威尔了一个大大的拥抱。“你这混蛋，招呼也不打一声就消失了这么久，你真该看看老大的脸色。”威尔拍了拍贝芙丽的背，他俩终于分开，贝芙丽的那只人类眼睛里沁着泪光，她狠狠地拍了威尔一下，然后迳自拖着那个小金属箱进了狼陷店门，威尔紧随其后。

“呃，我想你不介意坐在客人的修理椅上。”威尔抓了抓头发，地面这层一般是售卖和小零件修理，除了一张供顾客坐着的有各种机械手臂的修理椅外实在没有别的地方可以给贝芙丽。她瞪了威尔一眼，像是气愤威尔竟敢认为她像那些A类人一样娇生惯养，然后大大咧咧地坐在了修理椅上。

“我得说你这鬼地方可真不好找，要不是得到了消息，我们怎么也不会往希尔市这种地区搜索，威尔说真的，诶，你是怎么想到来这儿做修理工的。”

威尔把玩着一个电磁脉冲零件，“嗯，就是转业了你知道，在这个平和的环境里做一点悠闲的喜欢的事，这里的人都很友善，也不太在乎我的性格或者能力。”威尔耸了耸肩，“远离可能的狂躁病原对我会好一点。”

“我理解的，我理解。”贝芙丽沉默了一会儿，她转头开始说起一些家常，这三年来中央特别警署发生的变化，威尔很感谢贝芙丽表面上没有对他的腿做出任何反应，于是很认真地听着，时不时附和几声。

“嗨，政府和特别行动队间又在互相扯皮，都是鸡毛蒜皮的那些事儿，家常便饭了，这次元老院那些人也不安分，我们夹在几波人中间真是两面不是人。你走之后，杰克不知从哪弄来一个 A类脑意识医生接替你的活儿，还是个有名的贵族，他作为一个A类人来说挺有礼貌的了，也很专业，但我们还是非常想念你，不是说这个医生做的不好，我不是这样想的，就是他那种特有的养尊处优和文质彬彬，你知道吧，大家都有点怵他，他不是我们世界的人。”

“嗯，我知道。”威尔想起了他在特别警署工作的那段日子，贝芙丽双眼认真地凝视着威尔，她握住威尔的肩膀，“威尔….”威尔打断贝芙丽，他知道贝芙丽就要恳求他回去，“贝芙，我不能再回到之前那种生活了，那样下去我也会狂躁的。”

“威尔，我不奢求你能够答应回到特别警署。”贝芙丽没有露出哀求的神色，她神情有些凝重，“那样的话头儿他就会亲自来了，我来这里找你是希望你能看看这个，红色代码。”

威尔不发一言，他深深地看了贝芙丽一眼，然后迅速地按了几个键，狼陷的外大门缓缓地关上了，他打开了为修理工作准备的白炽灯，然后启动了信号屏蔽场。

“说吧。”

贝芙丽没有废话，她甚至从金属箱里面按了几个钮，一个照射探头生出来，发出探测光线扫描了狼陷的整个地面一层，然后另外生成了一个更强的信号屏蔽磁场。

贝芙丽解锁身份手表，然后按了几下，进行了DNA认证后，拉出了一个大屏幕给威尔看，威尔皱着眉开始读这篇长长的新闻，越看下去，他的脸色越白。

“锡安夜报报道，锡安市东区出现大量狂躁症患者，与以往的狂躁症患者不同的是，这些患者似乎具有传染性，被其攻击过的一共五名普通人类无一例外地出现了狂躁症的早期症状，本地一所不具名的医院正在对其进行全力抢救。”

“石印城报独家新闻，本月二十三号于石印市绿晶区发生两起狂躁症患者攻击普通市民事件，二十五号于红晶区与紫晶区各发生五起和三起狂躁症患者袭击事件，三十号本地警方于绿晶区发现十名以上新增狂躁症患者，所幸并无人员伤亡。本次报道中所有狂躁症患者均为未经登记的原普通市民，专家学者称此为新的狂躁病发季。”

“每日巴摩向您诚挚问候，近来有消息称全州在弥漫一种全新的传染性狂躁症，本市雾区也出现了类似狂躁症症状的几名外来D级工人，对此，本市已经派出相关部门控制住了这些人员，经过检查之后，我们向广大市民保证，所谓的传染性狂躁症并不存在，这些狂躁症患者乃是没有经过登记的狂躁症病原携带者，且大多出现在C、D级外来人员密集处，请广大市民近日远离以下地区：雾区，霾区…”

“这简直是一坨屎！”威尔低声咒骂，他问，“这些报道是真的？传染性狂躁症？为什么新闻从来没有出现过相关的信息。”

“全都是真的，好吧，除了最后每日巴摩说的狗屁，你知道那家新闻是什么德行。”贝芙丽平静快速地回答，“全都被上面压下来了，连每日巴摩这种专门舔上层和A级人鞋的都没被允许发。事实上，这些狂躁症传染并不看你到底是什么等级，巴摩已经出现了不下二十名狂躁症，每天都不知道有多少人出现狂躁，源头雾区已经成了重灾区，我们被派去探查究竟。”

“这真是难以置信！”威尔在地板上走来走去，他随后看向贝芙丽，“这如果只是简单的攻击传染性狂躁你就不会来找我了，人体生物学和MPT专家都不是吃干饭的。”

“攻击致其传染并不是主要的传染方式。”贝芙丽承认了，“狂躁症通常被认为是自然生物人体与MPT之间的不协调所造成的神经失元，患者早期会出现头晕，MPT肢体失控，生物身体发炎等症状，中期以后就会长期MPT肢体不受控制，晕倒，突发失忆，脑部意识受困，性格无比狂躁，甚至出现攻击性人格，最后就会完全失去人类理智，生物和MPT肢体变异，具有强烈的危险和攻击性。”

“但是这一次的患者不太一样，我们研究的时候发现这可能是新型的生物机械病毒。”贝芙丽的脸色苍白，她把左手的袖子撸上去，给威尔看她新的AE系列仿真手臂。“我之前那个在做研究的时候染上了一点，所幸及时发现，赶紧换了新的，不然你现在就应该见不到我了。”贝芙丽苦笑，“这种病毒似乎是纳米级的微机器人，能够在生物与金属之间畅通无阻，换句话说，生物人体和MPT人体间畅通无阻，被寄生了这种病毒的人一开始的症状与狂躁症中晚期症状很像，但最终却会变成毫无记忆情感理智的木偶，我们对其中一位做过测试，连简单的神经反应都没有，最长的只活了半个月，后来发现，这些人的神经系统整个都消失了。”

“这些病毒的目标是神经元？”威尔一下子抓住重点，贝芙丽点点头，“MPT也必须由模仿神经的能量线操控，与人脑相连，这就是病毒对改造的MPT也起作用的原因，最近我们发现这种病毒无法寄存在非金属和生物物体上，比如塑料和部分复合材料，所以传染被暂时控制住了，我们怀疑这是某个邪恶组织所制造出对于社会的报复和袭击，头儿和我们不负责接下来的搜查了，但是雾区在病毒被控制过后不久，出现了新的离奇事件，五名各个等级阶层都有的普通人被开膛破肚，他们体内也被发现了这种病毒的存在，而且这些人从感染病毒开始到死亡经过了将近半年时间，远在第一个传染性狂躁症案例出现之前。”

“这听起来就比较特殊了，这起事件的源头？而且开膛破肚？纳米病毒可不会做出这种事。”

“我们怀疑这是个人作案。”贝芙丽开门见山，“这些命案的现场都…有些与众不同。”威尔注意到了贝芙丽的迟疑，“而且受害者都有部份脑部神经残留，凶手在受害者意识深处放了些东西，我们清除了受害者体内的病毒，但却没有一个人能够读取残破的神经信息，这可能与这场病毒的散布者相关。”

“没有一个人…”威尔看向别的方向，“除了我。”


End file.
